


want you back

by humanbehavior



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: changbin wants felix back , but felix wants nothing to do with him.





	want you back

**Author's Note:**

> oof why are all my first works for fandoms angst lmao @ self: Stop
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg

when felix came to changbins‘ house in the middle of the night , he didn't expect the other to say the last thing he wanted him to. 

"i'm breaking up with you , changbin."  
changbin wish he could said something , but his brain wouldn't produce something that didn't sound insane. 

changbin remembers the night so vividly , it had been raining , but he wasn't sure if felix was crying or if it was the rain that time. 

the only thing changbin could say was ,"why?"  
felix had sighed and simply said, "you won't ever change." and with that he had left , out of his house and his life. 

changbin couldn't stop thinking about the other , not even about the break , but simply , just the small details about felix. like his freckles on his face and how he would laugh. he couldn't move on after this. he would call the other everyday and even though he wouldn't pick up the phone , he would still leave a voicemail as if the other would actually call him back. 

the next day he had gotten a phone call. he was disappointed as it wasn't felix , but woojin. 

"hey. uh i don't mean for this to sound rude , but felix wants you to stop calling him." woojin told him.  
"oh" , changbin said sniffling ,"sorry about it. i'll try to stop."  
" no it's okay , i understand." woojin began saying until changbin cut him off ," you really don't. felix and i had been dating for so long and for him to just me off like it was nothing is so fucking painful." changbin continued , his voice cracking ," i keep telling everyone i've moved on , but fuck i really haven't. i keep wondering where i went wrong so the next time you see him , ask him where i went wrong , please?"   
" okay." woojin agreed.

changbin expected a call from felix someday that would finally clear everything up , but it never came. "i fucked up so badly." changbin thought aloud. he kept thinking about everything he had ever said , done , or thought about felix , but he couldn't think of anything that would cause this. 

he called felix , not expecting him to pick , but surprisingly , he did.   
" look , i know we haven't talked in months and i know you probably don't even care about me , but all i want to know is what did i do for you to break up with me? please i don't even know what i did." 

" i'm sorry , who is this? "

**Author's Note:**

> mMMMMm yes
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg


End file.
